poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Birth of Fixustus
This is how Birth of Fixustus goes in Robustus (CTaRAoMToLaCN). finds Fixit Rymona Badwolf: Fixit? Why are you sad? Fixit: Max's robot has been akumatized. Rymona Badwolf: Oh my. Fixit? Do you think Ryan is roomies with the Hero Ladyan? Fixit: How did you know about Brian... Ian... himself Ryan? Rymona Badwolf: Since I met him and his friends at Ever After High. Fixit: Cool. Maybe if I could help you, I need some time to think about it. off Sci-Ryan shows up Sci-Ryan: Maybe you could give Fixit time to calm down. Rymona Badwolf: I think he's calm already. Sci-Ryan: You think? Rymona Badwolf: I guess so. Sci-Ryan: Let's go check on Ryan and hope we can find a way to bring down Robustus. at Hawk Moth's lair Ryan Repulsa: I feel something. A robot with sadness. Hawk Moth: Now, That is something we like to hear. Ryan Repulsa: Allow me to send my Akuma. Repulsa fills the Akuma with dark energy Ryan Repulsa: Flutter to the sky, my Akuma. And make the Mini-Con my first combiner. Akuma flies out the window. Meanwhile, with Ryan and the others Ryan F-Freeman: I hope my girlfriend Meg is ok. Rikki: I wonder, Ryan. If Cerise is the one you met, who is the brother of Ramona Badwolf? Rymona Badwolf: I am. Ranyx: Oh my gosh! It's Rymona Badwolf! Rymona Badwolf: Sci-Ryan: I thought I know you back in your world. Rymona Badwolf: Oh please, Sci-Ryan. Donkey could know about someone like Rusty Rivets. Evil Ryan: You do know about Rusty Rivets. At least Ryan was under a sleep spell when he bite that apple. It looks... Poison. Ranyx: Of course that was poison. Ryan F-Freeman: Heh. Say, Rymona. Ever heared of the Winxbots? Fixit goes to a TV shop and looks at a TV Fixit: I hope Rymona do know Jim. spots the Akuma Fixit: Oh. A butterfly. Akuma lands on the TED toy then a butterfly frame form around his eyes Ryan Repulsa: Hello, Fixustus. Fixit: Who are you? Ryan Repulsa: I am Ryan Repulsa. Hawk Moth's partner. I know you wanted to be felt like a human. I would give you Robustus' Powers so you could proof to everyone. Like Megatron, my sister have your distaste for humanity. In return, you could bring me and Hawk Moth the Matrix and the Miraculous. Unfortunately, they are in possession of Ladyan and his friends. Fixit: Can you tell me what they do if someone has them? Ryan Repulsa: Who ever had two Miraculous can grant it's user one wish. You want to be my follower? Fixit: Ok, Ryan Depupa... Ryan Peper Saw... himself Ryan Repulsa. All of Paris will serve you and machines. Including Linda Ryan. Ryan Repulsa: Right. Only one thing stands in our way. Ladyan's and Kitty Noir's allies; the Autobots. Fixit: Impossible. Autobots are machines. Ryan Repulsa: They are traitors who live to serve the humans. Fixit: Conclusion: Autobots must be destroyed! lets the Akuma consume him and he becomes Fixustus Fixustus: Evil Adam: Fixit? Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts